laytonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Serie del Professor Layton
La serie del Professor Layton è un insieme di giochi basati su due personaggi: il professore, Hershel Layton, e il suo apprendista, Luke Triton. I giochi sono stati creati dal Puzzle Master, Akihiro Hino e sviluppati da Nintendo e Level-5. Finora, i giochi pubblicati sono i seguenti: * Giappone: 7 (non include Layton-kyōju to Shi-kyō no kan e Professor Layton Royale, entrambi giochi per cellulari.) * Nord America: 7 * Europa/Australia: 7 La serie comprende anche vari libri e due film di cui uno solo disponibile in DVD in Giappone e in Europa e Nord America. La presenza di un Secondo Film non è stata ancora accertata. Giochi ''Il Professor Layton e il paese dei misteri'' Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e il paese dei misteri Il defunto barone Augustus Reinhold era recentemente scomparso, lasciando solo un messaggio con la sua volontà. Dice di aver nascosto nella città il suo tesoro, la Mela D'Oro, e chi la troverà erediterà la sua intera fortuna. All'arrivo di Layton, si scopriranno tutti i misteri della bizzarra città. ''Il Professor Layton e lo Scrigno di Pandora'' Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e lo Scrigno di Pandora Layton riceve una chiamata urgente dal suo ex insegnante, il dottor Andrew Schrader, ma, quando Layton lo trova, lui giace morto nel suo studio. Sulla sua scrivania ci sono dei pezzi di foto strappati. Layton trova anche un biglietto per un treno, il Molentary Express. Layton si propone di trovare l'assassino e ladro che ha ucciso Schrader e ha rubato lo scrigno di Pandora, l'artefatto su cui il gioco è basato e l'elemento su cui Schrader stava conducendo delle ricerche prima di morire. ''Il Professor Layton il futuro perduto'' Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e il futuro perduto Il Professor Layton e Luke ricevono una lettera che sembra essere di Luke 10 anni nel futuro. I due ricordano un episodio della settimana passata. Poi si recano dall'orologiaio di Midland Roand che li teletrasporta nel futuro. ''Il Professor Layton e il richiamo dello spettro ''Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e il Richiamo dello Spettro Questa avventura si svolge prima de: "Il Professor Layton e il Paese dei Misteri". Layton viene contattato tramite una lettera di aiuto, da un suo amico Clark Triton, sindaco di Mhystallery, che sostiene che uno spettro di origini sconosciute durante le notti di nebbia attacca la città distruggendo intere abitazioni. Layton dovrà scoprire il mistero dello spettro, ostacolato da un nemico tutto nuovo e aiutato dalla sua assistente Emmy Altava, e dal figlio del sindaco Clark: Luke. Scopriranno in seguito che c'è di mezzo anche il peggior nemico del professor Layton:Jean Descole Il Professor Layton e la Maschera dei Miracoli Il Professor Layton e l'Eredità degli Aslant Spin-Off La serie ha molti spin-off, i quali sono stati pubblicati per piattaforme come console 3DS e cellulari iOs. Il Professor Layton e il Palazzo dello Specchio Mortale Professor Layton Royale Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Il Professor Layton, Luke Triton, Phoenix Wright e Maya Fey si trovano a Labirintia, situata in un'altra dimensione. Devono risolvere tutti i tipi di misteri e battaglie per riunirsi e tornare a casa, tra cui uno su una misteriosa ragazza di nome Luna accusata di stregoneria, e il Narratore, un uomo che fa diventare realtà tutto quello che scrive. Layton Brothers Mystery Room Layton7 Film ''Il Professor Layton e l'Eterna Diva'' Articolo principale: ''Il Professor Layton e l'Eterna Diva Layton viene contattato da una sua vecchia studente, Jenis Quatlane, che ha bisogno del suo aiuto per degli "strani avvenmenti". Il professore e Luke andranno a vedere l'Opera di Jenis mentre Emmy resterà a Londra per indagare sulla recente scomparsa di una bambina. Dopo essere stati prigionieri su una nave e aver dovuto risolvere dei misteri,Layton e Luke approderanno su un'isola che in seguito verrà scoperto che era la 'Leggendaria' isola di 'Ambrosia' Libri ''Il Professor Layton e i Misteri Buffi Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e l'allegro mistero '' ''Il Professor Layton e il castello errante Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e il castello errante Il professor Layton e il castello errante è un romanzo giallo di Satoshi Yanagihara pubblicato nel 2008. Il libro, primo di una serie ispirata al videogioco «Professor Layton», è stato seguito, nel 2009, dalla pubblicazione de Il professor Layton e la divinità fantasma. Usciti solo in Giappone, non è stata ancora prevista la loro pubblicazione in altri Paesi. A Londra, dove gli abitanti hanno assistito alla fluttuazione in cielo di un enorme castello, si sono registrate numerose sparizioni di persone. Il Professor Hershel Layton della Gressenheller University è stato chiamato per indagare sul misterioso maniero, denominato "Castello errante", e ritrovare gli scomparsi. Il Professor Layton e la divinità fantasma Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e la divinità fantasma Il professor Layton e la divinità fantasma, un romanzo giallo di Satoshi Yanagihara, è il secondo libro della serie ispirata al videogioco «Professor Layton» e fa seguito a Il professor Layton e il castello errante dello stesso autore. Uscito solo in Giappone, non è stata ancora prevista la sua pubblicazione in altri Paesi. A Londra si è registrata una serie di furti di opere d'arte, fra le quali sette dipinti. L'area interessata dai furti coincide con i luoghi di avvistamento di una Divinità fantasma, un essere apparentemente sovrumano che scompare nel cielo notturno ogni volta che si accorge di esser visto. Layton, Luke e Emmy sono stati chiamati dall'ispettore Grosky di Scotland Yard per indagare su questa misteriosa divinità. ''Il Professor Layton e la foresta delle illusioni'' Articolo principale: Il Professor Layton e la foresta delle illusioni Il professor Layton e la foresta delle illusioni, un romanzo giallo di Satoshi Yanagihara, è il terzo libro della serie ispirata al videogioco «Professor Layton» e fa seguito a Il professor Layton e la divinità fantasma dello stesso autore. Uscito solo in Giappone, non è stata ancora prevista la sua pubblicazione in altri Paesi. La trama di questo romanzo non è molto conosciuta, ma si pensa che narri di una foresta nella quale scompaia chiunque ci entri dentro, perciò Layton cercherà di risolvere questo Mistero. Cronologia Questa è la cronologia delle serie: #Il Professor Layton e il Richiamo dello Spettro #Il Professor Layton e l'Eterna Diva (Film) #Il Professor Layton e la Maschera dei Miracoli #''Professor Layton and the Towering Silence (?)'' #Il Professor Layton e l'Eredità degli Aslant #''Il Professor Layton e il Paese dei Misteri'' #Il Professor Layton e lo Scrigno di Pandora #Il Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney #Il Professor Layton e il futuro perduto La cronologia dei libri è sconosciuta. Categoria:Serie Categoria:Professor Layton de:Professor Layton (Spiele) en:Professor Layton series es:Serie Profesor Layton fr:Professeur Layton (série) nl:Professor Layton serie Categoria:Da controllare Categoria:Articoli incompleti Categoria:Da aggiornare Categoria:Trilogia Prequel Categoria:Trilogia Sequel Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Libri Categoria:Film